


Silent Arrow

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not on Oliver's part, Prostitution, eventual rogues, him and Hartley are consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Oliver is on vacation in Central City (Thanks a lot Felicity) and saves a young man being attacked in an alley who turns out to be Hartley Rathaway. Oliver is instantly drawn to the younger man, but Hartley wants nothing to do with him.





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a little explanation of the tags, Hartley sleeps with people so he has a bed for the night which I'm going to count as prostitution to be careful. Everything that takes place with Hartley and Oliver is 100% consensual, but Hartley was raped in the past. Hartley will join the Rogues in the story, eventually.

“It was so nice of you to take your vacation here in Central City Oliver,” Barry says to the older man as they walk along the street together.

“Thanks, it's actually kind of nice to get away from Star City for a bit,” Oliver admits. The whole vacation had actually been Felicity's idea. He honestly didn't want to go, but she gave him that look and so he had to.

“You should enjoy it, I mean you work way too hard at your hobby,” Barry says as they pass a couple of people on the street.

“Did you really just refer to my vigilante work as a hobby?” Oliver asks, and of he has to admit it, he's slightly amused.

“Maybe,” Barry says laughing and they reach Starlabs. “Well this is me, you want to come in?” Barry asks hand on the door.

“No, I have to go get checked into my hotel,” Oliver says and makes his way down the street in the general direction of his hotel.

“L...let me go please. I don't want any trouble,” he hears and Oliver freezes and peers around for the source of the plea. He sees two figures in a darkened alley and Oliver surges forward.

On the ground is a man somewhere in his twenties with light reddish brown hair and glasses. Standing over him is some wannabe criminal with a knife that's stained with wax...no that has to be blood.

Oliver slams into the criminal and knocks him to the floor. The guy lands with a grunt and runs off. Oliver looks between the criminal and the badly beaten and bleeding stranger who is now unconscious. 

Oliver picks him up and he can’t explain it, but he just knows this man won’t make it to the hospital, the hospital is just too far, but the lab isn’t. Oliver lifts up the man and runs as quickly as he can back to Starlabs. Barry meets him at the door and stares at the man his arms.

“I came across him being attacked and I don't think he'll make it to the hospital,” Oliver says and his arms are suddenly empty and Barry is rushing through the lab to the treatment room. Oliver follows at a quick jog. When he arrives Dr. Snow does not look very happy but is treating the stranger.

“He'll live,” Dr. Snow says with a deep frown on her face and Oliver has to wonder if he is missing something. Especially when he sees Barry looking at the man wearily.

Cisco walks in takes one look at the stranger and yells, “why on earth is Hartley Rathaway in our medical room?”


	2. Who?

“Who?” Oliver asks looking around at team flash. All of whom are wearing identical looks of worry on their faces.

“Pied Piper,” Cisco provides and it hits Oliver. Pied Piper is the name of the villain that attacked Eobard Thawne when everyone thought he was still Harrison Wells. Then blew up the holding cell that Barry had put him in and then attacked Barry, almost killing him and many people on a bridge. Before tricking Cisco and escaping, but he had helped them find Professor Stein and Ronnie Raymond, but this guy doesn't look like he could have done any of that. He looks like he should be dressing up and going to comi con or something and that a strong wind could blow him away.

“This is Pied Piper?” Oliver asks shocked.

“Yes, but he looks really different than when he was last here,” Dr. Snow says.

“How so?”

“He has lost a significant amount of weight almost 90 pounds, and he's malnourished. I'd say he hasn't been eating much since we last saw him,” Dr. Snow says and unbuttons part of his shirt.

“What are those?” Cisco asks motioning to the bright red circular marks on his throat and some yellow ones.

“Bite marks, and hickeys.” Dr. Snow says.

“Where did they come from?” Cisco asks.

“Well when two people love each other very much…” Barry starts.

“Ha ha, I know how you get hickeys Barry,” Cisco says dryly. Barry opens his mouth to deliver a biting response but a gasp from Dr. Snow draws their attention.

“What is it Caitlin?” Barry asks and she points at Hartley. They look and see the cause of her distress. There are bruises, some old and yellow and some that look brand new, covering Hartley’s skin and an old bruise that looks like a grip mark around his throat.

“Are those…”

“Yeah.”

“What on earth has he been up to since he escaped from Cisco?” Barry asks biting his lip and everyone but Oliver jumps when Hartley’s phone vibrates. Everyone looks at each other and Barry answers it.

“Hello?” Barry asks and then jerks the phone away from his ear. 

After several minutes he hangs up.

“What was that about?”

“That was Hartley's parents. When I answered the phone they assumed that I was his boyfriend and started ranting about how I was a sinner and stuff and going to hell.”

“Charming,” Oliver says noticing rope burns on Hartley's wrists but chooses not to draw attention to them.

“I'll text Joe and tell him I won't be home tonight.”

“You can all go home, I can watch him,” Oliver says.

“Are you sure? What about your vacation?”

“I'll be fine. Go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Barry. Go. Home, you too Dr. Snow and Cisco.”

They don't have to be told twice and are out the door so fast Oliver laughs. He watches Hartley closely as he takes a seat. He can't help but wonder how this could be Pied Piper, or how he got the bite and restraint marks.

He doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep until a noise startles him awake and he finds himself staring into Hartley's eyes.


	3. Sassy Piper is Sassy

“Oh great, I've woken up in hell,” Hartley says looking around the lab, and Oliver takes back what he said, this guy definitely has Pied Piper's attitude. He eyes Oliver quickly, then stands.

“Hey you can't leave, you're still under medical observation,” Oliver says and Hartley quirks an eyebrow.

“The last thing that's going to happen tonight is me staying and letting Caitlin examine me,” he says reaching for his wallet.

“We already saw the marks,” Oliver says and Hartley rolls down his sleeves.

“I would seriously question Caitlin's medical training if you hadn't,” Hartley says making his way to the door.

“And she told us that you're malnourished,” Oliver says.

“So? Not your problem,” Hartley says and Oliver stands.

“My name's Oliver Queen.”

“Good for you.” 

“No need to be sarcastic. I'm just trying to help.”

“I didn't ask for your help.”

“Hey, if it weren't for me you'd be dead in that alley!”

“So what? You want a medal? I'm fresh out,” Hartley says walking outside, Oliver is quick to follow him.

“What are you doing?”

“Following the Piper.” 

“Well stop it. I don't need a babysitter.”

“Says the man who got attacked in an alley and is covered in old bruises.” 

“Go away before I make you go away!”

“Please, you look like a well placed wind would blow you away.”

“Did I ask you?”

“At least let me walk you home.”

“Not going home.”

“Then let me escort you wherever you're going.”

“I'm going to a bar to find a guy so we can go back to his place and have wild sex all night,” Hartley says and Oliver blinks at him mouth slightly open.

“Close your mouth before something crawls in,” Hartley says.

“You just got attacked by some guy in an alley and you're going to go get laid?”

“Yes, not that it's any business of yours.” 

“Look kid…”

“I'm not a kid, before the particle accelerator exploded I worked in a million dollar lab,” Hartley snaps and storms off. 

“Look I'm sorry,” Oliver says following him.

“Stop following me Mr. Queen,” Hartley says rounding on him.

“Look just let me walk you home. Forget about the clubs or bars or wherever you intend to go. I'll leave you alone once I know you are safe in your own bed,” Oliver says.

“Too bad. Last time I checked you don't matter to me,” Hartley says and continues down the street. Oliver sighs in frustration and climbs up a nearby fire escape before setting out to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr it's hotforcaptaincold


	4. Of Clients and Salesmen

Oliver follows him for several blocks before Hartley finally goes into a bar, not that this relieves Oliver’s concerns, because this is obviously the worst part of Central. He’s almost certain that if Barry ever said he’d be coming down here, superhero or no Detective West would tie Barry to a chair and rightfully so, the neighborhood looks that bad.

Oliver watches Hartley go into one of the many bars lining the street and wonders if he should follow him inside, there's no telling what could happen to someone as small and weak looking as Hartley. 

Oliver bites his lip and slips down a fire escape and walks down the street toward the bar. He's pretty sure if anyone tries to stop him he'll be able to take them on, but he doesn't really want to have to fight a bunch of random drug dealers, bikers, theirs and other petty criminals. He slips into the bar behind a couple of guys who he's pretty sure are pimps.

Spotting Hartley is a simple matter, but getting to him is something entirely different. He's sitting at the bar smiling at this very large very aggressive looking biker that looks vaguely familiar to Oliver, which can’t be good because there are only two types of people Oliver would recognize. There are high profile businessmen, which this guy is clearly not, and then there are the really dangerous criminals that try to ruin Star City. 

Hartley laughs way too loudly for it to be genuine and the guy grins and Oliver catches sight of a gold tooth. The gold tooth jogs something in his memory and he recalls a picture of the guy on the wanted boards in Star City. He's a murderer. 

Hartley and the man stand and they head for the door and Oliver quickly follows them out and down an alley. All he can think is, seriously Hartley? You just survived an attack in an alley and you go into another one with a man you don't know? How are you still alive?

“So let me get this straight. I let you sleep in my bed for the night and you'll have sex with me?” The man says.

“To a point, you want special additions they cost extra,” Hartley says and Oliver almost slips off the fire escape.

“What sorts of additions?”

“The use of bondage gear, toys, film equipment, additional people, various other kinks. Also I have one other rule, you have to wear a condom or no deal.”

“Deal,” he says grabbing Hartley's wrist and dragging him down the alley. Oliver looks around and finds a brick and hurls it at the guy. He grunts and collapses as Oliver climbs down.

“What are you doing here?” Hartley demands looking down at the unconscious man by his feet.

“We're you aware that he's a wanted murderer?”

“No.”

“Then I believe I may have saved your life just now, that's twice now.”

“You know how to count, good job,” Hartley says and heads back to the bar.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the bar, unless you're going to keep cockblocking me.”

“I heard the entire conversation, and I'm not letting you go and sleep with some random person who could end up killing you,” Oliver says and ties the man up before calling CCPD. 

“You don't really have much say in the matter, unless you would like my services for the night.”

“If it keeps you out of trouble fine,” Oliver says and grabs Hartley's wrist. 

“You can't be serious,” Hartley says but doesn't try to pull away.

“We're going to go to my hotel room and you and I are going to have a nice long talk,” Oliver says as they head for his hotel.


	5. Late Night Talks

“Please have a seat,” Oliver says motioning to the couch in his suite. The walk to the hotel had been uneventful. Hartley looks at him, but sits and Oliver quickly orders room service.

“So, I'm assuming that you're not from Central, and you obviously know those Neanderthals at Star Labs so you must be from... I'm going to guess Star City.” Hartley says babbling slightly. 

“That's very observant of you.”

“So Mr. Queen what brings you all the way to Central? Business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure, my friend insisted that I take a vacation.”

“And you chose to come to Central?” Hartley asks and raises an eyebrow.

“Well I wanted to stay close to home on case anything happens.”

“What on earth could happen?”

“It's Star City.”

“Valid point,” Hartley says and there's a knock on the door and Oliver answers it and the workers roll the trays in and then leave. Oliver smiles and hands a plate to Hartley, who looks at it suspiciously.

“Relax it's a plate, it's not going to bite you,” Oliver says and serves some of the the food to him.

“It isn't the plate or the food that I'm worried about. It's what you want in exchange,” Hartley says as Oliver sits across from him.

“I just want an honest conversation with you,” Oliver says.

“Okay, what's your first question?”

“How long have you been prostituting for a place to sleep?”

“Shortly after I was fired from the lab. I couldn't get another job and lost my apartment, I had already built my gloves so that's when I went after Wells. Then I got locked up in the lab for a little bit, but starting locked in there wasn't an option because of Wells, so I put my escape plan into action. I escaped but had nowhere to live,” Hartley's voice breaks and he has to take a moment to collect himself. During that time he refuses to look at Oliver.

“It's okay I won't judge you,” Oliver says softly and puts more food on Hartley's plate.

“I hated living on the street, I was terrified that someone was going to attack me and I couldn't go through that again. So I went to bars and said I'd have sex with people if I could spend the night. It started out as just sex, but then his would offer me money for some more kinky things and I was hungry and cold all the time, so I agreed. Now I sleep with men for beds, perform specific acts for money and sometimes steal food from them,” Hartley says. Oliver watches him and something clicks on his brain.

“Again.” 

“What?” Hartley demands.

“You said that you couldn't handle being attacked again. Implying that there were previous attacks,” Oliver says.

“I was alone in a cell in Starlabs overnight. A cell that Wells volunteered to guard while everyone else went home. You fill in the blanks,” Hartley says.

“Harrison Wells beat you up?”

“Among other, much worse things,” Hartley says and it finally clicks.

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn't you report it?”

“Hmm, let's see. One, I'm a wanted criminal. Two, I have reason to want to lie. Wells destroyed my life and this would be my revenge. Three, How on earth did Wells, who everyone thought couldn't walk, manage to rape me from a wheelchair,” Hartley says and each point drips with intense amounts of loathing.

“I see your point, I'm sorry you had to go through that,” Oliver says softly.

“Don't be, you weren't even in Central at the time,” Hartley says and yawns. 

“Come on it's time for bed,” Oliver says and then remembers that there's only one bed, “hold on, I'm going to see if I can get you a room in the hotel, if not I can sleep on the couch.”

“That's not necessary,” Hartley says but Oliver is already out the door.

“He returns a few moments later with a set of keys and hands them to Hartley. 

“I got you room four ninety,” Oliver says then digs through his bags and pulls out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, “these might be a little big on you but they'll make great pajamas.”

“Thank you, but you don't have to do this,” Hartley says as Oliver walks him to the room he'll be staying in.

“I want to, oh and in the morning don't leave without me,” Oliver says before Hartley can close his door.

“Why?”

“It's a surprise, but trust me it isn't anything bad. I promise.”

“Okay,” Hartley says and shuts the door. Oliver smiles all the way back to his own room and keeps smiling even as he falls asleep.


	6. Oliver the Puppetmaster

The next morning Oliver finds himself standing outside Hartley's door waiting for him to try to leave. Sure enough at about eight in the morning Hartley pokes his head out.

“Oh, hello Mr. Queen,” he says.

“Good morning Hartley, I thought I would take you out for breakfast. If that's okay with you,” Oliver says pretending that he didn't just catch Hartley trying to sneak out.

“Why?” Hartley asks and Oliver can sense his inner struggle between worrying about why he's doing this and wanting to eat.

“Because I don't know much about Central City so I was hoping you would be my guide,” Oliver says.

“I don't want your pity breakfast Mr. Queen,” Hartley says even though they can both hear his stomach growling.

“It's not pity. A friend of mine was suppose to show me around, but they called him into work today. So what do you say?” Oliver says and it technically isn't a lie. Barry was suppose to show him around but Oliver had called him this morning to tell him about Hartley leaving the lie is that Oliver told Barry that he'd handle searching for him.

“No, I don't think I can.” 

“Oh well that's okay, if you don't think you can handle a job as simple as guiding someone around a city I guess I'll have to get a professional,” Oliver says hoping that he figured out Hartley's mindset enough to trick him.

“Are you kidding I can give much better tours than anyone else,” Hartley scoffs and Oliver smiles because of course Hartley would be tricked by his ego.

“Why don't you prove it then?” Oliver says putting the final nail in the coffin.

“Fine I'll show you, after breakfast I'll give you the best tour of Central you'll ever have,” Hartley says. 

“Want to make a bet?” Oliver asks.

“Yes, name your terms.”

“If the tour isn't the best I've ever had then you have to eat three meals a day with me for as long as I'm here. If it is the best I have to give you the money I would have had to pay with a professional,” Oliver says.

“You're on,” Hartley says with a grin.   
“I'll come get you in an hour I need a shower,” Oliver says and walking away.

As he enters his room he hears Hartley say, “wait, what just happened?” Oliver just laughs and goes to take his shower.


	7. Pancakes

“So Mr. Best tour guide ever, where's the best place to get pancakes?” Oliver asks smiling at Hartley.

 

“That would be that place over there. It's small and family run but they make the best pancakes around,” Hartley says with a smile and Oliver makes a point of asking him about it later. They walk inside and take a seat at one of the back tables.

 

“Hi I'm Allison and I'll be your waitress today,” the perky brunette waitress says coming up to their table. 

 

They introduce themselves and she asks if they need a menu or if they know what they're going to order.

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes,” both men say then look at each other while Allison laughs.

 

“I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice and blueberries,” Oliver says in order to give Hartley a chance to compose himself.

 

“The same only without the blueberries,” Hartley says and a strange look crosses his features that has Oliver adding it to the list of things to asks him about. Allison walks off to put in their orders.

 

“So how do you know about this place?” Oliver asks.

 

“My first boyfriend brought me here for our first date,” Hartley says and Oliver ignores the gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I'm kidding Mr. Queen, this place used to be on my way to the lab, so sometimes I would stop in for breakfast,” Hartley says and Oliver tries not to think about why Hartley possibly having had a boyfriend made him feel so uncomfortable and why him admitting to not having had a boyfriend makes him feel good.

 

“So, do you have any siblings?” Oliver asks.

 

“No,” Hartley says quickly and Oliver remembers Barry's conversation with Hartley's family last night and makes a mental note to avoid discussing Hartley's family.

 

“I have a sister named Thea,” Oliver says trying to distract him.

 

“Is she as annoying as her older brother,”Hartley asks.

 

“You're just mad that I tricked you into being my tour guide,” Oliver says with a smirk.

 

“How do you know I didn't manipulate you into our little bet? You'd be surprised how manipulative I can be,” Hartley says with a smirk and oh wow he has dimples. Oliver can't help but wonder how it would feel to kiss those dimples, but quickly pushes the thought out of his mind.

 

“So what can I expect to see on this grand tour you're going to give me?”

 

“How do you know I'm not planning to take you out to the middle of nowhere and leave you there and rob your hotel room?”

 

“Because I have the Flash on speed dial,” Oliver says.

 

“Please, like a man from Star City would have the Flash’s phone number. You'd have an easier time convincing me that you're the Green Arrow,” Hartley says laughing quietly and the corners of Oliver's mouth turn up.

 

“Oh my god you actually smile?” Hartley says.

 

“I could say the same thing about you and making snide comments about the intelligence of other people,” Oliver says as their food is placed in front of them and Allison scampers off to give them privacy.

 

“It's not my fault that other people are stupid,” Hartley says.

 

“Yes, but when you constantly berate someone for not being a certain way it breaks their spirit,” Oliver says. 

 

“It is not my job to help others, you're either the best or someone comes along and replaces you,” Hartley mutters picking at his breakfast.

 

“No one can replace a human being Hartley, we are each unique and have our own special set of skills,” Oliver says.

 

“That is clearly a lie because Cisco was kept over me,” Hartley says.

 

“You were fired because you refused to go along with Wells's plan to activate the particle accelerator and tried to stop him.”

 

“And where did that get me? Homeless, unemployed, raped and prostituting for a bed to sleep in,” Hartley snaps.

 

“Hartley I…”

 

“Just drop it Mr. Queen. What kind of things are you interested in si I know what to leave out of the tour.”

 

“I like local history, festivals, decent architecture and libraries,” Oliver says.

 

“Okay, I know exactly where our first stop will be,” Hartley says with a smile.

 

“I can't wait,” Oliver says, but if he's being truthful he could care less about the tour, just so long as he spends time with Hartley.

 

What he tells himself is if he's with Hartley then Hartley can't be prostituting. The truth is that he likes spending time with the cynical scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make this chapter longer, but I don't know how well I did, the tour will definitely be longer I promise.


	8. The Tour That is Definitely NOT A DATE

“Where are we going Hartley?” Oliver asks as he follows him through a large crowd of people. Most of them seem to be going in the opposite direction they are going making for a difficult walk.

“Lover’s Fountain, it is supposedly the most amazing sight in Central,” Hartley says and Oliver stares at the back of his head. 

“Yes Mr. Queen? Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to stare?” Hartley asks and Oliver has to wonder how he knew.

“No, they usually told me to make sure I was the one being stared at,” Oliver says and Hartley turns to give him that dimpled smile again and Oliver smiles back and goes over to the edge of the fountain, and Hartley was right. The fountain is the most amazing thing he's seen. Two dolphins rise out of the water to kiss and resting on their heads is a stain glass heart that is throwing red, green, blue and yellow light everywhere. The water is crystal clear and in the bottom there are teal stones and pennies.

“It's said that if you throw in a penny, you will meet your true love and live happily ever after,” Hartley says. Oliver smiles and pulls out two pennies and hands one to Hartley.

“What on earth is this for?” Hartley asks looking at the piece of copper like it might bite him.

“Go on toss it in,” Oliver says and Hartley stares at him.

“You don't honestly believe that story do you?” Hartley asks smirking.

“I believe in true love, and it's always nice to throw a coin in, the money helps the city,” Oliver says.

“Fine,” Hartley says and tosses the coin in. It bounces and wedges itself between the two dolphins and Hartley stares at it.

“Hartley, that's just a coincidence,” Oliver says, mouth open slightly.

“Whatever, toss your coin in and we'll continue the tour,” Hartley says turning away.

“Okay,” Oliver says and tosses his coin and it bounces and wedges between the dolphins.

“Congratulations, looks like we're never going to meet our true loves. Let's go,” Hartley says and starts walking and as Oliver follows he can only think of two explanations. Either they are never going to meet their true loves, or they already have met them. Which begs the question of who they are.

“This next place is the Seaside inn, it's a piece of local history. The original owner was a sea captain who was too old to sail anymore, but he would listen to the local ship radios. One day a couple of second graders were drifting in a boat that had been carried away from the docks by a storm. They radioed in and the captain guided them through the process of sailing and saved all the kids on board,” Hartley says.

“Wow, what happened to him?” 

“He lived for another twenty years after that, he left the inn to the children. That way they, one day would be able to save the lives of someone.”

“That's an amazing story. Can we go inside?” Oliver asks and Hartley nods. They walk inside and a woman in her thirties walks up to them.

“Hi, welcome to seaside inn. Can I get you a room?” She asks.

“No. Thank you. My friend was telling me the story of this place and I wanted to see the inside,” Oliver says.

“Oh, of course. Look to your heart's content, and be sure to tell your friends about this place,” she says and leads them to a hallway lined with photos.

“Wow, these paintings tell the whole story,” Oliver says walking the length of the hall and then back down to where Hartley is still standing.

“What's wrong Hartley?”

“Why did you call me your friend?” Hartley asks looking at him.

“Well, we've been hanging out for almost two days. I've saved your life twice. You've been showing me around, and I know more about your life than I bet anyone else does. If that doesn't make us friends then I really need to rethink my definition of friendship,” Oliver says and smiles and his stomach rumbles.

“Perhaps you should eat something. It's not healthy to take a tour on an empty stomach,” Hartley says.

“Only if you're going to join me,” Oliver says.

“I really shouldn't get used to eating three meals a day. It's just going to make it harder when you leave and I go back to my normal occupation and won't be able to afford it,” Hartley says.

“Hey we have a deal, this isn't the best tour I've ever had yet, which means that you have to eat every meal with me,” Oliver says sternly and Hartley smiles softly.

They leave the inn and head to a diner a few minutes away. They sit and order their food. While they're waiting Oliver says, “so, how do you know so much about local history?”

“When I was a kid, Andrea, one of my nannies used to take me on walks all over the city. She'd point out all the beautiful sights,” Hartley says.

“She sounds nice.”

“She was, but then she got pregnant and my parents fired her and replaced her with a woman named Olga. She wasn't as good as Andrea. She was mean, she never let me leave the house or play. She said that if I had time to play I had time to study. So that's what I did.”

“Hartley, I'm so sorry.”

“Don't worry about it Mr. Queen. It was a long time ago.”

“That doesn't matter. It obviously caused you pain, so I am sorry.”

Their food arrives and they eat in silence, meanwhile Oliver tries to figure out how to help Hartley when he has to go back to Star City. He could pull some strings and get him hired somewhere, but Hartley doesn't seem like the type of person who would accept charity. He could pull the strings and not tell him, but if he got a position in Star City and his boss just happens to know Oliver Queen, Hartley would definitely figure it out, and if Hartley doesn't get a position in Star City then they might never see each other again and something about that idea makes Oliver feel funny. Which leaves the possibility of telling Hartley who he is, and offering him a spot on team Arrow, but that wouldn't help Hartley's money situation, and the Mayor can hardly be seen giving money to a mystery man. The press would have a field day. 

“You make a weird face when you think hard about something,” Hartley says.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“Your face sort of scrunches up and a little pocket of skin bunches up between your eyebrows,” Hartley says and does a poor imitation of the look, which makes Oliver laugh.

“So, what were you thinking about?”

“Nothing really important, just thinking about what to do when I go home.”

“Oh, well hurry up and eat, there's one more place I want to show you and we have to get there at a certain time,” Hartley says and Oliver finishes up and they leave.

Hartley leads him up onto a plateau and they look at the setting sun. Oliver waits and when the sun is almost completely down the water below them lights up in all the colors of the rainbow.

“The water is full of different minerals and prisms. When the sun hits them at the perfect angle they light up,” Hartley says with a smile and Oliver snaps a photo with his phone and then a secret one of Hartley, like he had done at all the attractions.

“Beautiful,” Oliver says as night falls.

“I guess we should get going,” Hartley says.

“Let's head back to the hotel for a shower and quick change and then I'm taking you out for dinner at a fancy restaurant,” Oliver says and they head back. Hartley heads over to his room and Oliver grabs an old suit of his and tosses it on Hartley's bed before going to his own room for a shower. When he comes out fully dressed Hartley is already there and dressed.

“Why am I starting to feel like you're getting your game plan from Richard Gere in Pretty Woman?” Hartley asks with a smile.

“If it makes you feel better I'm not hiding a diamond necklace behind my back,” Oliver says.

“Good,” Hartley says with a smirk and they head to dinner.

A snooty waiter takes their order and then leaves.

“So if you haven't been to Central City that often how'd you know about this place?”

“Honest answer?” Oliver asks.

“No, I want you to lie to my face.”

“I googled it on my phone,” this makes Hartley smile just as their food arrives. They eat quickly and then get dessert. Hartley eats his chocolate lava cake quickly.

“I have a thing for chocolate,” Hartley says answering Oliver's raised eyebrow. They pay and exit right into a street festival.

“That's right, I forgot this was tonight,” Hartley says as they walk among the booths. Hartley picks up a necklace with a moon shaped medallion and looks at it. Oliver smiles and buys it and puts it on Hartley.

“It isn't quite a diamond necklace,” Oliver teases and Hartley smiles.

“Thank you Mr. Queen.”

“Oliver, please.”

“Thank you Oliver. I believe that in your case the fountain was wrong. There's no way you're not going to meet your true love.”

“Maybe I already have, and maybe the same is true for you,” Oliver says carefully. He's choosing his words carefully so he doesn't scare Hartley off. Hartley smiles and looks away toward a display and Oliver offers commentary on the different wares.

After several hours of wandering around, Oliver and Hartley arrive back at the hotel and stand outside the door to Oliver's room. Oliver stares at Hartley's lips. He leans in slightly.

“I should hit the hay. I have the second part of your tour to plan out. Wouldn't want you getting bored,” Hartley says and Oliver watches him vanish into his own room.

With a sigh Oliver goes into his own room wondering what would have happened if their lips had connected. 

Oliver falls asleep thinking about what kissing Hartley would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post. I had school and I wanted to try to make the chapters longer, or at least have a couple chapters to keep people happy. Come say hi on Tumblr, my blog is hotforcaptaincold. As always let me know what you think.


	9. Hartley Knows How to Plan a Tour

Oliver wakes up the next morning worried that the almost kiss had sent somehow scared Hartley off. He showers and dresses and then goes to Hartley's room and knocks.

“Good morning Oliver,” Hartley says answering the door with slightly ruffled bed head.

“Morning Hartley, I was hoping we could have breakfast in my room and then continue on with our tour.”

“Of course, let me just finish brushing my hair and teeth and I'll be over there in a few minutes,” Hartley says smiling.

“Sure, I'll go order,” Oliver says and goes back to his room and orders breakfast. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door and Hartley walks in. Their food arrives and Oliver makes sure that Hartley has the most food.

“So what's on the docket for today, Mr. Tour Guide?” Oliver asks.

“We're going to go rock climbing, if that's okay with you,” Hartley says.

“Any particular reason?” Oliver asks.

“Because there are sights you can only see if you climb up the cliff,” Hartley says.

“What sort of sights?”

“It's a surprise,” Hartley smirks and they finish up their breakfast and head out.

“So, have you ever rock climbed before?” Oliver asks.

“A few times when I was in college, I needed something to do in my spare time,” Hartley says with a smile.

“So, what else do you enjoy?”

“I always enjoyed reading, reprogramming my computer was always fun...until I had to sell it,” Hartley says quietly.

“What about movies. Surely you have a favorite movie,” Oliver says in an effort to distract him.

“Not really, I was never a movie person,” Hartley says.

“Okay... what's your favorite color?”

“Green and black.”

“Favorite food?”

“Meatloaf,” Hartley says with a smile.

“Any particular reason?”

“My first nanny, made the best meatloaf, it was the only thing I'd eat.”

“That's nice,” Oliver says as they arrive at the cliff. They walk over to the company that is renting the equipment and set up their ropes and pulleys and start climbing.

Oliver watches Hartley climbing above him and is amazed at how good he is.

“How are we doing up there?”

“Just another yard and we'll be at the first surprise,” Hartley calls back and five minutes later Hartley stops and Oliver climbs up next to him. Hartley points over and Oliver sees a nest, one that's full of eggs.

“What the…”

“It's a hawk's nest. They nest here every year.”

“I didn't know hawks could live near cities.”

“They can live anywhere there's a healthy supply of small birds and mammals,” Hartley says.

“How'd you know about this place?”

“My college zoology class came here my freshman year,” Hartley says with a smile.

“You took a zoology class?”

“Yeah, when I first started college I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, so I took a bunch of different classes and finally decided on engineering.”

“That's very cool Hartley,” Oliver says as they start climbing again. 

“So you said surprises, as in more than one?” Oliver says.

“Yeah, there are two more,” Hartley says.

“What are they?” Oliver asks.

“Do I need to explain the meaning of the word surprise?” Hartley asks smirking. Oliver smiles and they continue climbing.

“No.”

“Good, now look alive we're coming up on a cave mouth,” Hartley says.

“A cave?”

“Yes a cave, a hollowed…”

“I know what a cave is Hartley,” Oliver snaps as they climb inside.

“Good, it's a small cave, it's more of a tunnel than cave really. Hartley says and Oliver starts to notice that they're bathed in a slightly green light, as are the walls.

“What the?”

“It's a species of bioluminescent moss, it glows in the dark. The males glow green and the females glow orange,” Hartley says.

“I've never heard of moss glowing two colors based on gender,” Oliver says.

“They were affected by the particle accelerator,” Hartley says running a hand over an area of rock not covered in the moss. His face covered in green glow. Oliver snaps a secret photo of him and they start crawling through the tunnel and emerge out into the night.

“Wow, we were out for the entire day?” Oliver asks and Hartley nods.

“So, the hawks and the moss. That's two, what's the third surprise?” Oliver asks and Hartley points over to a group of trees and they walk over to the trees. As they break through the trees Oliver sees a deer and her fawn laying down to sleep.

“Wow,” Oliver whispers and Hartley smiles. Oliver snaps a photo of the deer and fawn and then one of Hartley. They quietly walk back to the tunnel and Hartley motions to a hill. 

“We should walk back down, it isn't safe to climb at night,” Hartley says and they start walking back.

“That was amazing Hartley,” Oliver says and Hartley ducks his head.

“All I did was show you nature. Nothing too special,” Hartley says.

“Don't sell yourself short Hartley. You took time to figure out how to show me that and I appreciate it,” Oliver says as they walk back into the center of town.

“Stop, you'll make me blush,” Hartley says as they head back to the hotel.

Oliver smiles and leads Hartley into the hotel.

“So, how is a smart, creative, and romantic man like yourself still single?” Oliver asks.

“The last relationship didn't turn out too well.”

“You mean your crush on who you thought was Harrison Wells,” Oliver says and Hartley flinches at the name.

“I trusted him, he said I was his guy, and what happened? He abandoned me. People only care about what you can do for them and once they have what they want they toss you to the curb. Never again,” Hartley says.

“That's not true Hartley. Look at me, I've been helping you for basically two days and three nights and I haven't asked for anything,” Oliver says.

“Yet, but someday you're going to want something from me. Don't think that this whole tour thing is just an excuse to pay for my meals and pay me. What are you going to do when I run out of things to show you? Make up another activity that requires us sending time together? Or are you going to ask for what every other man in my life has asked for?” Hartley demands.

“Hartley, I am not going to have sex with you just to give you money. Actually I've been sending out feelers amongst some friends of mine who are looking for engineers to work for their companies. Before I leave Central City you will have several job opportunities, and before you ask, I expect nothing in return, except for you to make the best out of those opportunities,” Oliver says.

“I don't want your charity,” Hartley says.

“It's not charity. Do you realize how hard it is to find experienced engineers? Places hold onto those like they're the crown jewels and those that are let go usually did something wrong or in your case have an evil scientist refusing to be a reference. Besides I'm not getting you the job, I'm getting you an interview, you still have to wow them,” Oliver says.

“Why do you try so hard to do good?”

“Let's just say I wasn't the best person when I was younger. I'm trying to make up for some of it,” Oliver says quietly.

“Why are you trying so hard to help me, a criminal?”

“Because you were dealt a bad hand and…”

“And?”

“Forget it. The second reason isn't important. Just know that I care about your well being and that I don't want you to hurt anymore,” Oliver says and their food arrives and they sit down to eat.

Half way through the meal Hartley looks up and says, “thank you Oliver, and for what it's worth I don't care about who you were in the past. The Oliver Queen sitting across from me is a good man.”

“Thank you Hartley. That means more to me than you'll ever know,” Oliver says.

“I hope you like finishing with a bang because I have the perfect ending to your tour tomorrow,” Hartley says and Oliver walks him to his room.

“I can't wait,” Oliver says and goes back to his room and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at hotforcaptaincold on tumblr, and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	10. Ferris Wheel Highs and Lows

Oliver wakes up the next morning feeling very warm inside. He can't believe he almost told Hartley about his feelings, but the almost reveal did help him realize his feelings for the engineer.

 

He checks his phone and finds several messages from his associates. Just like he suspected once he explained Hartley's job experience almost all of them called Oliver to set up interviews with Hartley.

 

He showers and dresses and when he steps out he finds Hartley sitting on the couch.

 

“Good morning Oliver,” Hartley says smiling.

 

“Good morning, I have some great news for you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, I have ten separate job interviews for you,” Oliver says and Hartley's eyes widen.

 

“R... really?”

 

“Yes, they are scheduled for Monday starting at nine, ten, eleven, twelve, one, two, and three. Then on Tuesday they start at ten, twelve and two,” Oliver says.

 

“I...thank you Oliver. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you,” Hartley says.

 

“Hey, I don't want you to repay anything to me. I did this because I believe that everyone deserves a shot at happiness and success. You probably wouldn't have needed my help if Wells hadn't screwed you over,” Oliver says and Hartley nods.

 

“Where are these interviews?” Hartley asks.

 

“At the various headquarters of the companies. They are each footing your transportation and hotel costs. Unless you want to stay with me in my apartment. There's plenty of room.”

 

“That's very kind of you Oliver,” Hartley says.

 

“So what's on the agenda for the climax of our tour?” Oliver asks.

 

“It's going to end with a bang,” Hartley says.

 

“What sort of bang?” Oliver asks.

 

“The kind that goes boom,” Hartley says as he eats his breakfast.

 

“Why so cryptic?” Oliver asks and Hartley smiles.

 

“That's for me it know and you to find out.”

 

Oliver chuckles and after a short time they finish their breakfast and heads outside.

 

“So, besides the bang, what are we going to do today?” Oliver asks.

 

“I want to show you Central City library. It's the tallest non corporate building in Central.” Hartley says and leads him down the street and in front of the Library.

 

“This is amazing,” Oliver says as Hartley leads him inside. They go up a couple of staircases and into a sort of lounge area.

 

“No one ever comes up here. I don't think anyone knows this pace exists,” Hartley says and sits on one of the couches. Oliver sits beside him.

 

“How'd you find this place?” Oliver asks.

 

“There was a storm one day and there was freezing rain. So I came in to get out of the cold, I didn't really want to deal with the librarian so I just started exploring and I found this place. Sometimes if I can't find a bed for the night I'll sneak in and sleep up here, but since they got a new security system I've been a little skittish about breaking in again,” Hartley says and Oliver smiles softly and puts a hand on his shoulder. Hartley smiles and Oliver finds a  book shoved in between the cushions and shows it to Hartley.

 

“I would read that when I couldn't sleep. It was my favorite as a kid,” Hartley says tracing the spine of Treasure Island.”

 

“I enjoyed that book as a kid too, but after being stranded on an island, it loses some of it's appeal,” Oliver says and Hartley puts the book down and puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver smiles and picks up the book. He slowly flips through and smiles as a flood of memories of sword fights with imaginary pirates and burying treasure in the yard wash over him.

 

Hartley smiles and watched Oliver's face relax into the happiest expression he's ever seen it. Hartley picks up the book and puts it back in its hiding spot as Oliver slowly comes back from his trip down memory lane.

 

“Let's go over to that window, the view is amazing,” Hartley says and they go over. Oliver looks out across the entire city and smiles. He can even see Star labs from the window.

 

“This is one of my favorite views of the city. The only better one is from the Rathaway building...but I haven't been inside in years,” Hartley says quietly.

 

“Hartley look at me, your parents are idiots. They gave up  their only son because he likes men instead of women. Big freaking deal. Hartley you are smart, funny, creative, and though you try to hide it you also have compassion for others. Family isn't about blood, it's about bonds. We each make our own family,” Oliver says.

 

“Oh? And who is going to want to make bonds with me?” Hartley asks.

 

“Many people. If you went to Star Labs right now and apologized I bet you anything they would welcome you back.”

 

“Even after I almost killed the Flash?” Hartley asks.

 

“I'm not saying it would go from zero to perfect just like that, but you're not the same person that  tried to kill the Flash, and they partially know the truth about Wells now. They'd be more inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt, if you put that stubborn head of yours to it, I'm sure you would be able to do anything,” Oliver says and Hartley smiles.

 

“Maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong, but Star Labs holds too many bad memories for me. I don't think I could ever go back...but maybe once I'm back on my feet I'll talk to Cisco and Caitlin and apologize for being a jerk to them, and if I'm able to, maybe even apologize to the Flash,” Hartley says.

 

“That's the spirit, and if you need moral support I'll even go with you,” Oliver says and they hear noises from outside.

 

“What's that?” Oliver asks.

 

“Christmas carnival fundraiser, they do it a couple times a year. The proceeds go to providing orphans and the kids in the children's hospital with a Christmas party and gifts,” Hartley says.

 

“Is that so? Then it is our duty to go and have fun down there so that they get the perfect Christmas.”

 

“I guess it is,” Hartley says as Oliver leads him out to the park where the carnival is being held and Hartley stares at all the lights. Growing up he’d never been allowed to attend. He had usually been locked in his room while his parents went to a gallery opening or something, but every time the carnival was held he’d be at his window watching the lights, listening to the sounds and watching the rides go up, down, left, right, forwards and backwards, and basically any which way you could think of. 

 

“So what do you want to do first, eat very unhealthy carnival food, play a game, or ride one of the rides?” Oliver asks and Hartley is very aware of how close Oliver's mouth is to his ear.

 

“I think the two of us playing a game would be too much with our competitive natures,” Hartley says with a smile.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Oliver says with a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

“I'm sure you don't,” Hartley says with a wink as they pass a booth selling green dyed cotton candy. Oliver goes over and buys one for Hartley and one for himself.

 

“Thank you,” Hartley says and pulls a piece off and popping it into his mouth.

 

They walk past booth after booth. Some selling food, some of them are for games, and others are for palm readings, and various other things. Oliver stops at a dart toss game and pays for some darts.

 

“What are you doing?” Hartley asks a fond smile settling over his face.

 

“Well this is a carnival, it’s pretty much tradition to spend most of your money trying to win unnecessary stuffed animals that you have nowhere to put,” Oliver says straight faced as Hartley bursts out laughing. Oliver smiles and throws each dart and manages to win a stuffed bear. A little girl steps up and hands over her money and throws her darts, misses and starts crying. Her father tries desperately to calm her down. 

 

Hartley and Oliver share a look and Oliver kneels down by her and she looks up, “Hi my name’s Oliver, what’s yours?” He asks as the father watches him warily. 

 

“Mary,” she sniffles.

 

“Well hello Mary, I was wondering if you could help me with something,” Oliver says as Hartley kneels beside him.

 

“Help with what?” she asks wiping her tears away.

 

“Well, I can’t take this little guy home with me. Do you know anybody who would be willing to give him a nice home?” Oliver asks and Mary’s eyes widen and she stares at the bear.

 

“I could give him a good home!” She squeals excitedly.

 

“Let’s see what Mr. Bear has to say,” Oliver says and turns to the bear, “Mr. Bear, would you like to live with Mary?” He asks and makes the bear nod. Oliver smiles and hands the bear to her. She looks at her father and then hugs Oliver.

 

“Thank you Mr. Oliver,” she says and Hartley smiles. The girl’s father mouths a thank you to Oliver as they go their separate ways. 

 

“That was a very nice thing you did,” Hartley says quietly and Oliver smiles.

 

“I’m almost certain you would have done the same thing Hart,” Oliver says and Hartley feels a little warmth pool in his stomach at the use of the nickname. They arrive at knock over game, Hartley knows the basics of the game, you throw a ball and try to knock the balls over.  A little boy of maybe three years old is pointing excitedly at a small toy that looks like it’s supposed to be a chipmunk or maybe a beaver. 

 

They stand in line behind the boy and his mother who throws the ball and barely even makes the bottles shake and the boy sighs and looks disappointed but hugs his mom and thanks her for trying. Hartley looks over at Oliver.

 

“There’s probably sand in the bottom of the bottles, that way there’s no way for them to get knocked over,” Hartley whispers.

 

“Wow, that’s not fair,so there’s no possible way to win?” Oliver mutters.

 

“Oh you can win, if you have an engineer on your side,” Hartley says with a smirk.

 

“Should we help that little boy?” Oliver asks and Hartley nods.

 

“Excuse me, if you would like I can try to win that for your son,” Oliver says and the woman looks up at him.

 

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to impose,” she says but her son is jumping around excitedly.

 

“You wouldn’t, this game is ringed and if I can stick it to them, and help a little boy get the toy he wants then count me in,” Oliver says and Hartley smiles and they head over the booth and Oliver pays. Hartley gently positions Oliver’s arm so that it will knock down the bottles. Once he’s sure he taps Oliver’s arm and Oliver throws it. Everyone watches as the bottles fall over and the young boy claps excitedly as the operator hands over the...beaver...no...maybe it’s an otter or something. If they’re being honest neither Hartley nor Oliver know what the toy is supposed to be, but the look on the boy’s face melts their hearts. Oliver bends down and hands the toy to the boy and he squeals and hugs it. They wave as the mother and the son walk off into the crowd.

 

“Winning the toys for kids actually feels really good,” Hartley says and Oliver nods in agreement.

 

They spend the next hour winning toys for various other children and riding the rides.

 

“So we have time for maybe one more game and ride,” Oliver says as they pass an archery game and one of the toys catches his eye.

 

“Is that a bear dressed like the Arrow?” Hartley asks following Oliver's line of sight. Oliver nods. The toy is in fact a panda dressed in a green hood and face mask with a tiny bow attached to its hand.

 

“I believe that it is,” Oliver says and they inspect the game. The operator explains that the point of the game is to hit a moving target with a nerf archery set and Oliver smiles slightly to himself, this game was meant for him.

 

Oliver pays the fare and immediately hits the target once it starts moving. He grabs the bear and searches for a child to give it to, but there are no children to be found. Oliver looks over at Hartley and hands him the bear.

 

“Why are you giving this to me?” Hartley asks staring at the bear and trying to squash the warm fluttery feeling in his stomach.

 

“It's to remind you of me when we aren't together. Star City is home to the Arrow as well as myself,” Oliver says. Hartley smiles and holds the bear a little tighter.

 

“I'd be careful, someone might think you're trying to come onto me,” Hartley says and heads towards the ferris wheel.

 

“Maybe I was,” Oliver mutters but Hartley is too far away to hear him. Oliver sighs and follows after Hartley wondering if the man honestly hasn't noticed his Oliver's feelings, or if Hartley just doesn't want to tell Oliver that he doesn't share those feelings and just hasn't found the right time to tell him.

 

Oliver reaches the ferris wheel and gets in line besides Hartley who's grinning.

 

“What has you all smiley?” 

 

“I've wanted to go on this ever since I was a kid. I used to dream that my first kiss would be at the top,” Hartley says absentmindedly and then he realizes what he said and starts blushing and looks at the ground.

 

“When I was a kid I wanted my first kiss to be at Disneyland,” Oliver admits blushing a little.

 

“Was it?” Hartley asks.

 

“No, my first kiss was in my car in some stupid parking lot. What about you?”

 

“I haven’t had my first kiss,” Hartley admits looking away.

 

“Why?”

 

“I did date anyone and I never kissed my...ah...clients on the lips, it’s too personal,” Hartley says and it’s their turn to ride the ferris wheel. They climb into the seat and the ferris wheel starts going around before stopping at the top. Hartley looks over the city and smiles, he can see all the way to the cliffs they had climbed and the Seaside Inn.

 

“Wow this is amazing!” Hartley exclaims and Oliver smiles and take a deep breath. Suddenly fireworks light up the night sky. Oliver’s mouth drops open and he looks over at Hartley.

 

“I said tonight would end with a bang,” he says smugly and Oliver smiles ear to ear and his hand nervously taps the lap bar making Hartley look over at him.

 

“Sorry, I’m fine, just thinking about something,” he says.

 

“Thinking about what?”

 

“Doing something.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’d rather not say. I don’t know if it’s a good idea or not.”

 

“I say go for it. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“Oh, a lot of things actually,” Oliver says watching Hartley’s mouth quirk up in a smile.

 

“Anything life threatening? Illegal?” Hartley asks.

 

“No,” Oliver says.

 

“Then I say go for it. Whatever it is can’t be that bad,” Hartley says and Oliver takes a breath and cups Hartley’s face and turns it towards him. The light from the fireworks throws a green hue, their color, on Hartley’s face. He lets Hartley take a breath before he presses their lips together softly. After a moment Hartley starts kissing back and Oliver feels elated. He had been sure that Hartley would have pushed him away and maybe even off the ride, but Hartley is kissing him back.

 

Oliver pulls back to take a breath as the ferris wheel comes to a stop on the ground level and he gets out and then turns to help Hartley out of his seat, but Hartley ignores the offered hand and breezes past him, and heads for the exit. Oliver stares at him and follows quickly behind him.

 

“Hartley! Wait! Please!” Oliver calls once he and Hartley are in the hallway outside their rooms and Hartley turns to face him tears in his eyes.

 

“What!” Hartley snaps and Oliver takes a step closer.

 

“What happened? What did I do wrong?” Oliver asks.

 

“Look I appreciate you helping me with a place to live and a job, the clothes and the money, you didn’t need to help me with the kiss too,” Hartley says and runs into his room and shuts the door behind him. 

 

Oliver stands in the hall a few minutes trying to figure out what just happened and then it hits him. Hartley thinks that he only kissed him to make his dream first kiss a reality, which is why he waited until the top of the ferris wheel, but Oliver had wanted to kiss Hartley since that first night that Hartley let himself open up, be vulnerable, and trust Oliver.

  
Now that he knows what’s wrong there’s only one thing left to do...go to Hartley and tell him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there was a reference to Pretty Woman in this chapter when Hartley says that kissing on the mouth is too personal ;)
> 
> As always come say hi on tumblr at hotforcaptaincold. I'm always willing to talk about anything, even fandoms I'm not a part of.
> 
> I based the scenes with the toys on something that happened when I went to a carnival. I'm really good at the dart game so I would win toys for the little kids whose parents couldn't win. It made me feel good and I thinks that's why Oliver and Hartley were doing it
> 
> Hope you like it!


	11. Hidden Feelings Come to Light

Oliver knocks softly on Hartley’s door and finds it unlocked. He opens the door and says, “Hartley it’s Oliver. I’m coming in.”

 

He finds Hartley laying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. “Go away Oliver!” Hartley sobs.

 

“Hartley, look at me please,” Oliver says and sits on the bed next to him and Hartley lifts his face up to peek at him.

 

“I didn’t kiss you just to fulfill your dream first kiss. I kissed you because I wanted to, and do you know why I wanted to kiss you?” Oliver asks and Hartley shakes his head.

 

“Because I want to be with you, I want to be in a relationship with you. I want you to know that no matter what there is someone out there that cares about you. That you can go see and just have them hold you. I’m sorry, I should have told you about my feelings before I kissed you, given you a chance to say whether or not you return my feelings,” Oliver says and Hartley sits up and wipes his glasses off and then looks at Oliver.

 

“Do you mean it?” Hartley asks quietly and Oliver smiles and moves a little closer.

 

“Of course Hartley. You’re smart, funny, you make me smile, and when we’re together I feel like I can just let go because you don’t expect anything from me except for me to be with you wherever our tour takes us. I almost kissed you last night but I chickened out. I honestly didn’t plan to kiss you until we got to the top of the ferris wheel and the fireworks started. I felt like if there was ever a perfect time to kiss you, then that was it. You looked perfect with the light from the fireworks lighting up your face,” Oliver says and Hartley isn’t sure how he feels about this. On the one hand he’s attracted to Oliver but on the other hand he’s trusted people before. He trusted his parents with the knowledge that he was gay, and they kicked him out. He trusted who he believed was Dr. Wells and that resulted in him being betrayed, beaten, and raped...But Oliver isn’t like Dr. Wells that is one thing he is absolutely sure of.

 

“I have...feelings for you too Oliver. I just didn’t think you’d want me in that way.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of my former occupation,” Hartley says quietly and refuses to look Oliver in the eyes.

 

“Hartley, you did what you had to do in order to survive. I would never hold that against you. We’ve all done things in the past that we are not proud of. We can’t change our pasts, but we can decide what we do with our futures and I would like my future to have you in it, if you’ll have me,” Oliver says tilting Hartley’s face up, so that he is staring into Oliver’s eyes.

 

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Hartley whispers and Oliver nods.

 

“When I was younger, I used to fit every stereotype of a young rich person,” Oliver says.

 

“What changed you?” Hartley asks.

 

“I was on a ship with my family and it went down. I was stuck in a lifeboat with my father and a member of the crew. We were adrift. No food, no water, no anything, except a gun. I watched my father shoot the other crew member before turning the gun on himself,” Oliver says and Hartley moves closer.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried,” Hartley says.

 

“No it’s okay. After I was rescued I was different, a different person. Stronger, more independent. I had to recreate myself when I got back to Star City. The city had changed, and I had changed,” Oliver says and smiles at Hartley, who grabs his bear from the pillow and holds it close smiling at Oliver.

 

“I’m glad that you told me,” Hartley says making the bear kiss Oliver’s cheek. Oliver smiles and kisses the bear’s cheek.

 

“I’m glad I told you too. It feels good to have someone who understands,” Oliver says and Hartley nods because he does understand. After the man he thought was Wells had...done what he did...Hartley had to change too. He had to become harder, braver and colder, but he’s changing again now that he has met Oliver. He’s more open now, he breathes easier, like he’s free.

 

“Is it okay if I kiss you again?” Oliver asks quietly and Hartley nods eagerly before pressing their lips together. Oliver kisses back and accidently knocks Hartley’s glasses off.

 

“Sorry Hart,” Oliver says but Hartley shakes his head.

 

“It’s fine...Ollie,” Hartley says tentatively and Oliver holds him close and Hartley relaxes against him. They arrange themselves under the covers and Oliver turns on the Television and flips through the channels until he finds a Harry Potter Marathon.

 

“You know that these movies could have been even better if they had included certain bits from the books right,” Hartley whispers.

 

“I know, I happen to very fond of Peeves and I hate the change they made to Goblet of Fire where Dumbledore starts screaming at Harry.”

 

“I know right! Dumbledore is supposed to be this Great Wizard but he honestly believes that Harry not only managed to get past all his safeguards and then is  foolish enough to put his name in for something that has a near certainty of getting him killed, like that doesn’t happen without actively seeking it out,” Hartley rants and Oliver smiles.

 

“I also like how they revealed that Rita Skeeter was an animagus. When I watched the movies I always wondered how she was finding stuff out so that she could use it in her rag of a paper. Not to mention that the movies left a lot out of the Harry and Malfoy dynamic.”

  
“Thank you! Finally someone who agrees with me!” Hartley yells excitedly and they talk about Harry Potter for hours until Hartley passes out in Oliver’s arms from exhaustion. Oliver turns off the TV in the middle of Order of the Phoenix. He attempts to pull away from Hartley so that he can lay the younger man down and then go to his own room, but Hartley holds onto him tighter sandwiching the bear between them. Oliver looks down at his peaceful dreaming face and decides he doesn’t want to wake him. So, Oliver turns out the light, puts Hartley’s glasses on the nightstand and pulls the cover over both of them and slowly allows him to fall asleep holding Hartley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> As always come say hi on tumblr at hotforcaptaincold, I'm always willing to talk to people.


	12. Morning After

Oliver wakes up the next morning with a strange warmth against him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the back of Hartley’s head. Somehow during the night they had ended up spooning. Oliver takes a deep breath in and then tries to slip out of bed, but the minute he moves Hartley shifts in his sleep and Oliver freezes.

 

He watches Hartley settle back down against him and he doesn’t have the heart to move. He lays there his face a mere breath away from the back of Hartley’s hair, breathing in Hartley’s scent and smiling to himself. He knows that he’ll have to go back to Star city in a couple of days but he honestly doesn’t want to. He wants to stay in Central wiith Hartley...but Hartley may not stay in Central, he may get a job in Star. The question is, how are they going to be able to make this work out? Oliver doesn’t have all that much time on his hands. What with being Mayor and Green Arrow, how is he going to be able to give Hartley the attention he deserves?

 

“You think really loudly,” Hartley groans hitting him with the Green Arrow Bear, startling a laugh out of Oliver. Hartley wiggles a little so that he can roll over and look at Oliver.

 

“What?” Oliver asks.

 

“Spill, what had you thinking so loud?”

 

“Hartley there are a couple of things that I should tell you before we actually make us official, but I’m not ready to tell you one of them. It might put you in even danger than the first thing,” Oliver says and Hartley sucks in a breath.

 

“Okay, why don’t you tell me the thing you can tell me and I’m willing to wait for you to be ready to reveal the second,” Hartley says.

 

“I’m the Mayor of Star City, and as such I am in constant danger from the various bad elements there and that means that anybody that is close to me is also in danger, and because I’m mayor, a lot of my time is spent in the office or in meetings and you deserve so much more attention than I’m going to be able to…” Oliver says but Hartley’s finger on his lips stops him.

 

“Oliver, I know that you’re the Mayor, I looked it up on your phone when you weren’t looking. I want to be with you and I want to try being together, even if it’s a long distance relationship between Star and Central, or you’re the Mayor and have to work late. I’m also not afraid of some wannabe criminals. Once I get back on my feet I’ll be able to fix my gloves, and anybody who comes after me or you will wish they hadn’t,” Hartley says and Oliver grins, maybe this will work out.

 

“Besides, I can be pretty obnoxious. The bad guys would get sick of me and let me go before the Green Arrow or whatever he’s called has a chance to rescue me,” Hartley adds and Oliver smiles and kisses Hartley. When they pull apart Hartley gets out of bed and stretches and Oliver gets a peek at the skin on his lower back and Hartley raises an eyebrow.

 

“Sorry,” Oliver says trying to sound sheepish and failing miserably.

 

“It’s fine, I wouldn’t have stretched and let my shirt ride up if it wasn’t, but now that our tour is over what now?” 

 

“Well first I have to give you your money. That was the best tour I’ve ever had. It ended with a kiss and a relationship. Then I was thinking we could get some pancakes and then I could give you a list of those interviews I got you,” Oliver says and Hartley blushes.

 

“You don’t have to give me the money, I got something out of the tours too,” Hartley says and Oliver shakes his head.

 

“I’m a man of my word. Besides there are going to be many more bets in our future and I may need that free pass later on,” Oliver says and Hartley chuckles and goes into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth and Oliver goes to his room to do the same.

 

He sends a quick text to Felicity saying that this is the best vacation ever and immediately gets a text back with a smiley face and a see I told you so. He leaves it at that and brushes his hair and teeth, dresses and brings a shirt and pants into Hartley’s room and knocks on the bathroom door and hangs them on the knob and waits in the hall so Hartley can have his privacy. A short time later Hartley opens the door and smiles at Oliver.

 

“Thanks for the clothes, maybe after breakfast and you give me my bet winnings we can stop by a place to get me some of my own. If you don’t mind,” Hartley says and Oliver smiles softly and holds out his hand and nods.

 

“Of course Hartley,” He says and they head outside and down to the pancake place that had technically been their first unofficial date. They go inside and order the same thing as last time. There waitress is the same one as last time and she smiles as she places their orders and then brings their food out.

 

“I hope you enjoy,” she says and they begin eating.

 

“So Hartley what are some of your hobbies?” Oliver asks.

 

“I don’t really have many. I used to volunteer at the local LGBTQ+ youth center, but when I became homeless I wasn’t really in the best situation to give advice or help the kids there. I still went once in awhile, but as...um...clients became harder to find I had to stop volunteering,” Hartley says.

 

“I’m so sorry Hart, if Eobard weren’t already dead I would kill him myself,” Oliver says but Hartley shakes his head.

 

“I wouldn’t want that. Then you would go to jail. He isn’t worth that, but the thought was sweet,” Hartley says and steals a blueberry from Oliver’s plate.

 

“Hey!” Oliver says laughing as Hartley pops it into his mouth and smirks.

 

“If you wanted blueberries why didn’t you order them?” Oliver asks.

 

“Because I like them but not a whole plateful. They’d just go to waste,” Hartley says and shrugs and Oliver pushes a couple of blueberries onto Hartley’s plate and Hartley smiles and pops each one into his mouth, with a look of absolute glee that Oliver can’t help but smile at. 

 

They eat in a comfortable silence and then Oliver asks, “so, when you come to Star City for your interviews do you know where you’re going to stay? Because I have an extra room in my home and I don’t mind sharing.”

 

“Are you sure? Isn’t living together a little fast? We just met,” Hartley says.

 

“It can be temporary, until after the interviews and you know if you’re staying in Star or if you’re going to be working in Central. If you’re working in Central you’ll have to stay in a hotel until you can get your own place. If you get to stay in Star you can live with me until you can get your own place and then we’ll move in together someday when we’re both ready,” Oliver says and Hartley holds his hand and gives him a small, but sweet and happy smile.

 

They finish eating and Oliver turns to go through the shopping district so Hartley can get some clothes, but Hartley leads him down a different street. They pass a couple of Mom and Pop candy stores and Hartley smiles. Oliver’s curiosity finally gets the better of him and he asks, “where are we going?”

 

“There’s a store down here that donates half its profits to that center I was telling you about. I always do my clothes shopping there, when I had the money that is,” Hartley says and leads him into a store. Oliver smiles at the quaintness of the place. They even have an old fashion cash register.

 

“Hartley! Where have you been all this time! You’ve been gone too long!” An elderly woman says coming out from the back and hugs Hartley before smacking his arm playfully.

 

“I’m sorry Eliza, I got busy working,” Hartley says.

 

“Alexander! Look who’s here,” Eliza says and an elderly man walks out and gives Hartley a firm hug.

 

“Hartley you are nothing but skin and bones, you haven’t been eating right!” Eliza tuts shamefully and then they turn to Oliver.

 

“And who is this fine gentleman?” Eliza asks.

 

“My name is Oliver Queen, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Oliver says and Hartley chuckles and Eliza fans herself.

 

“Hartley sure does know how to pick ‘em,” she says and goes to get Hartley’s measurements from the back room.

 

A couple hours later Hartley and Oliver leave with a bag full of clothes for Hartley and bellies full of stew that Eliza claimed would, “fatten Hartley up nicely.”

 

“Well that was fun,” Oliver says as he hands the rest of the bet money over to Hartley.

 

“Eliza and Alexander helped me out a lot when my parents disowned me. They are the closest thing I have to Parents, I have no doubt if I had gone to them and told them I was homeless they would have let me stay there with them, but their place was destroyed in the singularity and they had to stay with their son Ryan,” Hartley says and Oliver smiles.

 

“Hart, you don’t have to explain your decisions regarding that to me. I’m not going to let that color my opinion of you,” Oliver says and they share a quick kiss under the sunset and walk back to the hotel for some dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, let me know what you think and come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr <3


	13. Morning Interlude

The next morning Oliver wakes up to a text from Barry asking if he's found Hartley or not and Oliver has to say no. He hates lying especially to Barry about something like this but it's Hartley. He isn't ready to apologize to them yet.

 

He gets ready to go out while Hartley snores softly from the bed. His arms flung out it opposite directions and it's the cutest thing Oliver has ever seen.

 

“Hartley? Wake up it's my last day here we wouldn't want to waste it,” Oliver says softly in his ear and Hartley whacks him in the head with his arm when he rolls over. Oliver smiles and shakes Hartley awake.

 

“Wuh? Oliver? What time is it?” Hartley asks wiping his eyes and yawning at the same time.

 

“It's almost noon Sleeping Beauty,” Oliver says and Hartley smiles.

 

“If I'm Sleeping Beauty then I think you forgot to do something.”

 

Oliver chuckles and leans down to press a soft kiss to Hartley's lips and then gently pulls back and Hartley smiles.

 

“Oh alright, I guess I'm awake” Hartley says and sits up on the bed stretching his arms out.

 

“Good. So, it's my last day here, how are we going to spend it?” Oliver asks and Hartley bites his lip and thinks on it.

 

“We could go so something couple like.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Bowling? Ice skating?” Hartley says and Oliver flips down next to him.

 

“Do you honestly want to bowl or ice skate?”

 

“I don't mind it. I want to spend my time with you. Even though I'll be going to Star City with you tomorrow morning.”

 

“Okay then. It's my turn to take you out for a surprise.” Oliver says and grins.

 

“Still probably won't be able to out do me,” Hartley says.

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“I don't bet on sure things,” Hartley says holding his bear in his arms and Oliver is reminded of the other secret he's hiding from Hartley.

 

“You're doing it again,” Hartley says with a groan.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Thinking so loud that I can hear it from over here,” Hartley says and leans over to press a kiss to Oliver's forehead

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don't apologize, tell me what has you so worried.”

 

“I have this secret and I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to.”

 

“Oliver, I understand that there's more to you than you can tell me. After all we did just meet. You don't have to spill all of your secrets to me right now. I'm willing to wait for that,” Hartley says and kisses him.

 

“Thanks Hart, I'm glad I met you,” Oliver says.

 

“So am I, even if it did result in me owing you for saving my life twice,” Hartley says and Oliver pokes his cheek.

 

“Hart, you don't owe me for saving your life. I would do the same for anyone and not care if they even know who did it. What I care about is you enjoying yourself when we're together,” Oliver says and Hartley gives him a suggestive smile.

 

“Oooh I enjoy myself plenty,” Hartley says and Oliver chuckles and gives Hartley a kiss.

 

“Slow down tiger, we’re not there yet. Now, go get dressed or we'll never leave the room,” Oliver says and Hartley gets out of bed and goes to shower and change.

 

Oliver lays out on the bed and his phone rings and he quickly picks it up. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Oliver, it's Barry.”

 

“What's wrong Barry?”

 

“What? Oh nothing. I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to hang out today. I know it's the last day of your vacation and I've hardly seen you since you got here.”

 

“Sorry, maybe next time I'm in Central. I actually have plans today.”

 

“Really? Do I get to know what they are?” 

 

“I'm taking my boyfriend out.”

 

“Boyfriend!”

 

“Yes, I met him a couple of days ago. That's why you haven't been seeing much of me.”

 

“Oh, well okay. I mean you're welcome to bring him along. I'm sure we'll all get along.”

 

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it's Hartley.”

 

“H... Hartley?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“As in, Hartley Rathaway?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“As in, Pied…”

 

“Yes Barry,” Oliver says and Barry starts laughing.

 

“Man, you really had me going there for a minute. You definitely don't seem like the type to date one of my villains. Nice one.”

 

“Barry, I'm not joking. Now if you'll excuse me, he's in the shower and I have to finish getting ready for our date.”

 

“Wait…” Barry starts but Oliver disconnects the call.

 

“Who was that?” Hartley asks as he comes out of the bathroom.

 

“One of my friends. He wanted to wish me a safe trip home tomorrow,” Oliver says and gets a face full of towel.

 

“That's for rushing me to shower and dress when you're hair still looks like a bird took up residence on it,” Hartley says and Oliver laughs and gives him a kiss before going to brush his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! As always feel free to message me on tumblr at HotForCaptainCold. Also I won't be updating until the nineteenth because of spring break and lack of internet, but be sure to look for my update on the 19th. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day they find themselves back at the fountain where they had started their original tour. Their pennies are still stuck where they were.

 

“I guess we finally have an explanation as to why they were like that,” Hartley says and Oliver smiles.

 

“I wouldn't change that day for anything. It was the first day I spent with the real you, and not the persona you adopt when to deal with people,” Oliver says and presses a kiss to Hartley's lips.

 

“Neither would I,” Hartley says quietly and wraps his arms around Oliver's neck holding him close.

 

“I love you Hartley Rathaway.”

 

“I love you Oliver Queen. Now let's get to the ice rink,” Hartley says with a grin.

 

“I have to warn you, I'm a pretty good ice skater,” Oliver says pulling Hartley closely.

 

“Oh I think I can keep up,” Hartley grins and kisses him as they walk the short distance to the ice rink. Oliver gets the shoes and Hartley works on lacing up his skates.

 

“So, you ready for those interviews?” Oliver asks working on his own laces.

 

“Yes, I'm actually excited for them. I'm happy you helped me and I hope that I can impress them,” Hartley says.

 

“You'll knock them dead,” Oliver says and helps Hartley stand up and they wobble over to the ice. Hartley blushes and clings to his arm so he can stay up, but it's okay because Oliver is doing the same to him. They're having so much fun they don't notice Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin sneak in.

 

“Now are you certain that Oliver is being held prisoner by Hartley?” Cisco asks looking around.

 

“He said they were dating, and there's no way Ollie would date a villain,” Barry says and they all peek over to where Oliver and Hartley are skating together.

 

“I don't know Barry. I don't think Hartley would be able to hold Oliver prisoner. One punch from him would knock Hartley flat,” Cisco says.

 

“I know, but it just doesn't make sense,” Barry says and they look over at Hartley and Oliver again.

 

“I think I'll go over to Star Labs before I leave with you for Star City and apologize for the things I've done in the past,” Hartley says to Oliver as he spins on the ice.

 

“I think that they'd appreciate that, and I think that's very brave of you Hartley,” Oliver says with a smile. Hartley laughs and spins around Oliver and pokes him playfully and Oliver laughs and pulls him close and kisses him slightly tilting him back until they're both falling backwards and they land on the ice and Hartley squeaks at the cold ice on his bare skin. Oliver smiles and tickles him and helps him up and they skate around a few more times and then get their shoes and head out to their next activity. 

 

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin approach them and they all freeze. Hartley backs up a little.

 

“Oliver are you okay?” Barry asks looking between the two lovers. 

 

“Barry? What are you doing here?” Oliver asks looking at them.

 

“We're here to make sure that you're okay. When you told Barry who you were dating we were worried that something had happened to you,” Caitlin says galncing at Hartley and then away.

 

“What they mean to say is that when you told them you were seeing me romantically they figured the only logical explanation was that I did something to you, either blackmail or that I'm holding you hostage,” Hartley says to Oliver quietly.

 

“Well they're wrong and you know that. You know that you didn't do anything to me like that. The only thing you did is steal my heart,” Oliver says holding Hartley's hand tightly.

 

“I guess,” Hartley says quietly and looks up at Oliver.

 

“Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin I appreciate that you were worried about me, but I assure you that I'm fine. The only thing Hartley has done to me is fallen in love with me and I have fallen in love with him. Now if you'll excuse us we have a date night to get on with,” Oliver says pulling Hartley towards a diner.

 

“He's a criminal,” Barry says.

 

“Rathaway Industries didn't press charges. Dr. Wells never pressed charges and even if he did that wasn't his house because he wasn't the real Wells, and technically he destroyed Star Labs escaping from wrongful imprisonment,” Oliver says and Hartley smiles at him.

 

“And the people on the bridge that he attacked?” Barry demands.

 

“Do your research Barry. Rathaway Industries didn't want that negative press. No charges were filed and all damages were paid for. Technically Hartley paid his debt to society,” Oliver says and Barry looks down ashamed. Oliver offers Hartley his arm which he takes and they walk off.

 

“You shouldn't have insulted your friends for me. I'm not worth it,” Hartley says.

 

“Yes you are worth it. I love you and I'll defend you from unfounded claims,” Oliver says and wraps an arm around him.

 

“Well I guess I don't have to go and apologize to them anymore. I doubt they'd listen to me anyway,” Hartley says.

 

“Well who cares, I love you and I'm sure my friends in Star City will love you,” Oliver says.

 

“If I had friends I'm sure they'd love you too,” Hartley says with a smile and hugs him.

 

“Let's go get lunch and then we'll go bowling or go play darts,” Oliver says.

 

“No darts, I know better than to play darts against you. I learned that lesson at the carnival,” Hartley says with a smile and a kiss.

 

“Come on let's go get some food,” Oliver says and they walk off toward the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


	15. Apologies

“I’m really am sorry about all that. They were just trying to look out for me,” Oliver says as they finish up their meal and head out onto the street.

 

“It's okay, I can't really blame them. I don't exactly have a good relationship with them,” Hartley says.

 

“It shouldn't matter. I never tell them who to date and who not to date. I promise that my friends in Star City will be a little more welcoming. Except my sister Thea, but that's pretty much her sisterly job,” Oliver says as they pass Star Labs and Hartley looks up at the door.

 

“Can we stop in here?” He asks quietly.

 

“If you want to, but why?” Oliver asks taking Hartley's hand and they head towards the door.

 

“Because an apology to them is long overdue and also they're your friends and I'm your boyfriend, the four of us should at least be able to be civil to one another,” Hartley says and they go into the lobby and the security guard recognizes Oliver as having special clearance to enter and ushers them in. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Oliver asks seeing the looks Hartley keeps shooting around the lab.

 

“Yes, I won’t promise you that this is going to work, and I’m not going to change myself so they’ll like me, but I am going to apologize and leave the ball in their court,” Hartley says and takes a deep breath before walking into the cortex with his hands in plain sight. Oliver right next to him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing here Hartley?” Cisco asks and Hartley shrugs.

 

“I’m dating Oliver, Oliver is friends with you three. The next logical assumption would be that I’m here to make nice,” Hartley says and Oliver pokes him to remind him not to slip into his defense mechanism, “What I mean is I don’t want my relationship with Ollie to cause animosity between him and you three, and I don’t want the animosity between the four of us to hurt his relationship. I’m here to bury the proverbial hatchet so to say,” Hartley says slightly babbling due to his nerves.

 

“You hit me with a door,” Cisco says.

 

“I honestly didn’t mean for that to happen and I’m sorry. I had already set the charge when you came running up, I had no way to stop it,” Hartley says.

 

“You knocked me out,” Caitlin says.

 

“I know and I am sorry, I don’t make a habit out of hitting women. I did it so that I wouldn’t have to hurt you worse during my escape, and I made up for it by letting Cisco know that Ronnie was still alive...my condolences by the way. Ronnie was a great guy, he deserved to live a happy life with you,” Hartley says softly and Caitlin takes a minute to collect herself.

 

“You...I don’t even don’t even know how to describe what you did to me at the police station so you could escape,” Cisco says.

 

“I’m sorry I had to hurt you, but I’m not sorry for escaping. I could not be in the same building as Harrison,” Hartley says and Oliver wraps an arm around him.

 

“Why?” Cisco asks and Hartley looks away.

 

“I...Don’t wish to discuss it,” Hartley says and there must be something in his tone because Cisco’s face falls slightly and lets the subject drop.

 

“You tried to kill the Flash,” Barry says.

 

“I didn’t know how close the Flash was with Harrison. For all I knew he could have had the same blind trust that I had in him. I wouldn’t kill anyone for him but I couldn’t take the chance that the Flash would,” Hartley says.

 

“And those people on the Bridge?” Caitlin asks.

 

“A calculated risk. I knew how far I was from the lab, I knew when my audio feed would start playing, and I knew how fast the Flash was,” Hartley says.

 

“I guess there’s not much we can say. I’m still mad that you punched me...but I guess it would have been better than getting into an actual full on fight with you...and you did alert us to the fact that both Ronnie and Professor Stein were alive, and since they saved lives after we rescued them technically those saves can be attributed to you at least partially. I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you Hartley. It takes a big man to apologize and I guess the things you did could have been much worse. A little vandalism, assault and criminal endangerment is tame in comparison to some of the stuff we’ve done. I...I want to try and work on maybe having a friendship,” Caitlin says and Hartley smiles.

 

“I’d like that Caitlin. Thank you,” Hartley says and Cisco clears his throat.

 

“Look when I knew you, you were a dick. I haven’t known you as long as Caitlin or Ronnie did, but I do like to think that people can change and if you want to we can try being social,” Cisco says awkwardly.

 

“I’d like that and I promise not to hit you with anymore doors,” Hartley says and Cisco snorts out a tiny little laugh. 

 

“You really have changed first you’re making jokes next thing you know you’ll be trying to make movie references,” Cisco says.

 

“Do or do not there is no try,” Hartley says with a tiny grin and Cisco points a finger at him.

 

“I KNEW YOU LIKED STAR WARS! I JUST COULDN’T PROVE IT UNTIL NOW!” he shouts and everyone starts laughing hysterically.

 

“Well we should get going, today is our last day here and we want to make the most of it,” Oliver says.

 

“Hartley’s going back to Star City with you?” Caitlin asks.

 

“Yeah, Oliver got me some job interviews in Star City,” Hartley says giving Oliver a smile.

 

“That’s great Hartley, so you’re moving there?” Caitlin asks.

 

“I don’t know yet. First I have to get the job and then they might place me in an entirely different city,” Hartley says and Caitlin nods understandingly.

 

“Do you know about Oliver's hobbies,” Barry says and Oliver shakes his head slightly.

 

“I know he has really good aim, but that’s about it. I guess I’ll learn more about his hobbies when I stay at his apartment,” Hartley says with a smile.

 

“Well I hope you enjoy your day,” Caitlin says as Oliver and Hartley head out to continue their date.

 

“I’m proud of you Hart. That took bravery and strength,” Oliver says as they walk towards the door.

 

“Thanks, I feel really good now. I feel...lighter maybe?” Hartley says with a blinding smile and Oliver secretly snaps a photo of Hartley standing outside Star Labs.

 

“I’m glad that doing this made you feel better,” Oliver says and they share a gentle loving kiss outside the lab and then continue on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think and come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of an RP I'm in on Facebook where Oliver and Hartley meet and become an item, for a short time. I just extended it a little. This chapter is relatively short because it's just an intro...sort of.


End file.
